


Truth Reigns King Over Love: THAT NIGHT

by waterlilyvioletfog



Series: JB Through Other's Eyes [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bottom Jaime Lannister, Cuddling, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Healthy Relationships, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, canonical age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlilyvioletfog/pseuds/waterlilyvioletfog
Summary: Previously On Truth Reigns King Over Love:When they broke apart so Brienne could breathe, there were tears gathering in the corners of Jaime’s eyes. “Brienne,” he said softly. “Brienne, please, love. Say something.”Brienne drew in a shaky breath. “As my husband commands,” she said, the words whispered shyly. Jaime crowed triumphantly and brought their lips together again.“My love,” he breathed, “my heart, my wife.”NOW:They have pulled their noggins out of their asses and now they have rather emotional sex it's great.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: JB Through Other's Eyes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766911
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Truth Reigns King Over Love: THAT NIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so a lot of you expressed interest in the night that followed so here this is! You do not need to have read the previous installment(s) to read this, but I do encourage you to do so because it is cracky and I like appreciation. This is- the second time? Third time maybe? That I've written a sex scene so you know take that into account. Hope you enjoy!   
> Warning: the following fic is an explicit sex scene between two fictional characters. The author is not comfortable with it being read by young readers. If you think the author means you, then please be on your way. You can come back and read this at another time. This is not meant to upset you or discriminate against you: this is a boundary being set that the author would like you to respect.   
> Secondary warning: Jaime Lannister is in his early to mid thirties in the books, and I'd place his age in this as between thirty four and thirty six. Brienne is significantly younger than Jaime- nineteen when we are first introduced to her in the books. For reference, she's about the same age as Theon and Ygritte, both of whom are commonly shipped with our fifteen year olds, Jon and Robb. Such a gap may make readers feel uncomfortable. This fic places her between twenty-one and twenty-three. Both are consenting adults, and there is no power dynamic between them that could make this relationship harmful. The age gap is mentioned and addressed somewhat in this fic. If it makes you uncomfortable, you should leave. 
> 
> Anyways, Jaime Lannister just wants to get pegged. The only reason Brienne is NOT pegging him is because neither of them know what pegging is, which is pretty darn unfortunate because Brienne would probably be into that.

_ Previously On Truth Reigns King Over Love:  _

_ When they broke apart so Brienne could breathe, there were tears gathering in the corners of Jaime’s eyes. “Brienne,” he said softly. “Brienne, please, love. Say something.”  _

_ Brienne drew in a shaky breath. “As my husband commands,” she said, the words whispered shyly. Jaime crowed triumphantly and brought their lips together again.  _

_ “My love,” he breathed, “my heart, my  _ wife _.”  _

_ Now: _

Brienne’s arms were tight around Jaime’s body as they kissed, pressing him close to her. Jaime had absolutely no complaints, other than the fact that he was rapidly becoming very aroused by having the living daylights kissed out of him by his wife. 

They stumbled back slowly, kicking off their boots as they went, Brienne ridding him of cloak and doublet as he started at her belt, then the buttons of her outer shirt. The buttons were harder to do one handed, and Jaime had to break away with a frustrated growl. 

Brienne laughed. “I’ll get them, Jaime.” Her long fingers made short work of the fastenings of her outer shirt. Jaime immediately pushed it from her shoulders, and as soon as the laces of her breeches were unknotted, he pushed those down her hips to the ground, too. She stepped carefully out of them so as not to trip. 

“Your shirt,” Jaime said. Brienne nodded quickly and divested herself of that too. 

Jaime marveled at her broad chest, her little breasts. “You’re a little bit adorable, you know that?” He was laughing. “So many freckles. I want to kiss them all- but I don’t think we have time for that tonight, my sweet. Maybe tomorrow night.” He pressed his lips to the tops of her breasts anyway. It startled her, but it felt good, so she didn’t protest. 

They were by the bed now, and they went down into it happily, Brienne landing on her back. Jaime kissed her mouth deeply, allowing his good left hand to migrate down her body to her hips, which were still shielded somewhat from his touch by her smallclothes.

“Ugh,” said Jaime, teasing. “We  _ must _ get rid of these ridiculous things. How am I supposed to lay with my wife while she still wears her smallclothes?” 

“I’m not going about my days without my smallclothes just so you can bed me whenever you want, Jaime.” Brienne looked a little like she wanted to throttle him. 

Jaime shrugged. “Worth a shot, love.” He proceeded to remove the offending article from her body with some finangling, despite having only one set of clever fingers to do it with. 

“Jaime?” Brienne asked, a little nervous, as he moved down her body. 

“Shhhh, sweetling,” Jaime murmured into her thighs, “let me love you, Brienne.” Jaime nosed at the thick nest of curls there and breathed in the smell of her. He could feel himself getting harder just from the scent of wetness.

His kisses were light as feathers upon her- Brienne was a maiden, despite having married Jaime many many moons past. If she had been well when they’d first married, and she’d been willing, he would have rectified that a long time ago. He set his tongue to her folds, gentle, never hesitant. Brienne gasped at the first swipe, and moaned at the next. Jaime continued in that manner until at last she shuddered around his mouth, and then lapped at her all the way through it until she seemed calmer, less likely to burst into flames. 

Brienne tugged him up impatiently and kissed him with abandon, uncaring that his beard was sticky and his breath was a bit musky with the taste of her. He had-- she ought to have had him a  _ lot _ sooner, she privately reflected. She nipped a little at his lower lip and Jaime groaned. Brienne felt the stirrings of arousal heat up again in her belly. 

“Jaime,” she gasped against his mouth, and with a swift move, she was above him and his eyes nearly glazed over. His stump pressed against her upper back and his left hand tangled in her hair. 

“Gods above, I love you,” Jaime laughed, and pressed kisses into her jaw and pulse point. “So strong, so brave. My true knight!” Brienne rolled her eyes even as she flushed at the praise. “Just think, all the men in the world who sleep with their wives and their lovers tonight- and I get to lay with the truest knight in all the realm. Poor bastards!” 

“You’re more than a little absurd, Jaime,” Brienne said fondly. 

Jaime grinned. “You love me anyway, wench.” 

Her eyes lit up. “You’ll pay for that, husband.” She kissed him so soundly into the bed that he couldn’t say anything at all. 

When she finally let them come back up for air, Jaime groaned, chasing her lips, then let his head fall back with a soft  _ thud _ . 

“ _ Please _ , Brienne,” he whined, “have mercy on a poor old cripple like me. My heart can’t take it, you know.” 

“You’re not yet forty, Lannister.” 

“Tarth.” 

“What?” 

Jaime looked smug. “I don’t want Casterly Rock- why do you think I left it to my brother so long ago. Why should I be a Lannister when I have a strong, wonderful woman whose name I can take and whom I can give a couple heirs for her rock in the sea?” 

Brienne stared down at him. “I love you,” she said. 

Her hands were wandering now- his shirt and breeches clearly her goal, and Jaime let her do as she pleased. His crotch had been feeling a bit cramped. 

She pulled his shirt off of him to reveal his body, not so beautiful as it had once been, to Jaime’s mind. Brienne didn’t seem to care, though. Her blue eyes were wide as she took in his lean frame, once thoroughly muscled, now fairly unremarkable. 

“Beautiful,” Brienne breathed. “You’re beautiful, Jaime.” 

“Well, obviously,” Jaime said, trying to mask his nervousness. “We both know that’s why you love me.” 

Brienne’s gaze came sharply away from his chest, meeting his eyes with something close to ire. “No,” she said firmly. “I am not--  _ Her.  _ I do not love you because you are beautiful. Your beauty is utterly apart from the fact that I love you. If I were blind, could I see your beauty? No. But I would still love you, because you’re a hopeless romantic and a strong fighter and a good man. Because Pod thinks of you as a father, and because you trust me utterly. You worry that you are too old for me not because of any concern that I’m too young, but because you fear your looks will fade soon and I’ll regret you.

“Well, I will tell you now: I shall never regret you, Jaime Lannister, or Tarth, or whatever ridiculous name you will come up with on the morrow, not even when your hair is white and your lovely eyes never see again. The only thing I could regret would be  _ not _ loving you. And that’s the end of it.” 

Jaime looked like he was about to cry. “Brienne sweetling, if you don’t fuck me soon I might start weeping so hard my heart stops in my chest.”

“We cannot have that.” She pressed her lips to his forehead. Her hand brushed through his curls lightly, then down: over the planes of his chest and his stomach, to wear his breeches were not quite where they should have been. “Lift your hips up, Jaime,” she ordered him with a soft, low voice. He did, and she pushed his breeches down his hips, taking his smallclothes with them. He sprang free, his cock weeping sticky fluid. He kicked the fabric off his legs haphazardly, paying attention to very little but Brienne’s gaze. 

It took some maneuvering, to go from her half-laid across his chest to nearly sitting on his hips, but she managed it with some grace. From that vantage, Jaime could see almost all of her- Brienne’s broad shoulders and thick neck, her strong arms, huge hands, and small breasts. He could see the hint of muscle on her stomach, where Cersei had never had any, and he could see a quick flash of worry come across her sweet face. 

“What is it, Brienne?” He asked, urgent. 

“Nothing, not really,” she said, worrying her lip. “Except-- will it hurt?” 

Jaime’s brow furrowed. “A little, I think, because you’re a virgin. But, with you on top, you have control. You can stop whenever you need to, sweetling. If it hurts too much, you should stop.” He was pretty sure, at least. He’d always been told that- that a woman’s first time with a man hurt, although he’d never asked Cersei. He was sure that her position would give her control, though. 

Brienne took heart from that. “Alright,” she said, letting out a forceful breath. She reached behind her for his member, grasped it a bit too roughly. “Sorry!” She said, when Jaime let out a hiss, and adjusted her grip. 

And then he was sliding into her. 

There  _ was _ pain- from the stretching of her walls, unaccustomed to such abuses, but her maidenhead had been taken by the saddle long before. She stopped at the pain. 

“Pain?” Jaime asked, breathing heavily. She nodded, her eyes tight. “Breathe, Brienne. Try to relax.” He traced soothing circles into the delicate skin of her hip with his thumb as she did as he suggested. 

Finally, she felt herself becoming more comfortable and she moved, taking him further into herself until she was seated back, her folded legs no longer straining to hold her up. She bowed her head, gripping his shoulders tightly in her hands. Once composed, she took a deep breath in. “Move,” she told him, and he did. 

It was wonderful after all- the joy of being connected, the ecstasy of such closeness, the deliciousness of feeling full. This was not what love was, but it seemed to Brienne like a damn good expression of it. With that final coherent thought, she let the ebb and flow of the tide take her- until she was crashing, those inner walls clenching hard around Jaime. He cried out, jerking up into her, and exploded right along with her. They were so bright the sun would have been ashamed to see them. 

Exhaustion hit like an arrow. Brienne breathed shallowly and pulled off so she could drop down onto the furs right beside her husband, whose eyes had made good on their previous threats of tears and let loose. Brienne kissed Jaime’s eye gently. It was meant to comfort, and it did. Jaime smiled. 

“That was good,” he murmured. 

“Mmmm, yes,” Brienne replied into his shoulder. He shifted onto his side as well so they could be face to face. 

“I’d like to sleep in your arms, Brienne,” he said softly. He held his breath. Cersei had never let him sleep afterwards, even on the nights that Robert wasn’t in the Keep. He’d never been quite sure whether it was a normal thing to want. 

Brienne shifted onto her back and opened her arm to him immediately. “Come here, Jaime.” He went, filled with relief, tucking himself into little nooks of her body, one leg finding its way between hers, one arm snaking over her stomach. He nestled his face into the warmth radiating from her heart. 

“I love you, Brienne.” 

A careful brush of fingers through his hair. “I love you too, Jaime.” 

“Good night, sweetling.” 

“Good night, Jaime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! I'm @sare11aa11eras on tumblr if you'd like to say hi or anything!


End file.
